Way Out of Chaos
by mylittlemessup
Summary: When a pony named Toffee is sent to a world not meant for her, she must try to find her way back. But will she? /May change rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Green Emerald**

POV Toffee

"Humph" the young mare exclaimed as she walk through the field of flowers her backpack around her neck. She hate going to school.

Toffee was a blue Pegasus with brown eyes, mane and tail, her cutie mark was a ruby crystal shaped like a heart with wings on it, because her wings flap as fast as a heart beat. Toffee sighed, why can't I ever get a break, oh well at least I'll have fun at Cass's house. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes thinking of the happy moments with her friends and giggles like a filly. Unaware to Toffee, a strange green portal appears in front of her, she was too so busy in her thoughts she never knew what hit her as a green emerald flew out from the portal and hit the unsuspecting mare and bounce off her head and landed in front of her hooves.

" Aah...Ow..." she moaned. "Stupid rock." she mumbled with a hoof to her head she put her other hoof to the to the strange emerald. As her hoof came in contact to it the emerald stared to glow. Toffee could feel power shoot from the emerald in to her. She could feel something powerful was coming into her body and started to shake. She open her eyes to see the green portal get bigger right in front of her, the forces of it was pulling her in. She turned and started to try to fly away but it was no use, she was not strong enough to get away. She yelled for help but no one was around or close enough to help her in time.

POV Cass

The pink unicorn walk through the path to the flower field looking around. Were could Toffee be, she wondered, I hope shes okay. As Cass was about call out to know if Toffee was around she heard a scream for help. Wait, she thought, that sounds like Toffee! She dash through the flowers to get to her best friends aid, her dirty blond mane getting in the way of here light milk chocolate eyes but being blind won't stop her now, she was already blind by her determination of helping her friend. as Cass got closer to the sound she could see Toffee halfway into the portal. She gasp in fear. She slide down the hill as fast as she could but her feared that she would be to late to save her. As Toffee saw Cass come toward her she smiled and yelled.

"Cass thank Celestia your here." Now you could barely see her neck, front hoof and wings. Cass jumped off the hill towards her and the portal, but it was to late before Toffee was fully inside the portal and in a flash Toffee and the portal were gone, Cass landed were the portal was. Shocked, moments went by and tears filled Cass's eyes. They were bitter tears off shame and guilt that she didn't make it in time. She sat there as more time passed by, her best friend that she knew since filly-hood was gone. She sniffed and started to wipe her tears, crying wasn't go to help her, she had to be tough like Toffee. Toffee wouldn't want to see her cry.

She had to find help from one of her books and the other ponies and if they believe her then she knows she can find Toffee. Cass ran through town, rushing passing ponies to her house. She knock down flower pots and fruit stands, but there was no time to say sorry. As she reach home she busted throw the door and ran to the bookshelves waking her cat Pollen. Pollen got up to see what Cass was doing. Cass summoned all the books on magic she had from the tall dark selves. She looked through them and Pollen could hear her mumbling the same words over and over.

"I know I have something about portals."

"Whats wrong?" said the black cat with deep green eyes.

"Oh, something terrible has happen!" She replied loudly.

"What's so terrible?" Pollen asked, scratching his ear with a lazy look on his face.

"POLLEN!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"This is important! Have you seen the book, 'Portal Guide'? I need it." she told him. Pollen searched.

"Toffee has be stuck in a portal and I need to see if I can find a way to get her back safe." Cass said giving the answer to why she was acting hysteric.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have being play around with portals if you know your not good with them." Pollen said, looking on top of one of the shelves. Cass stared to shake with anger, her face got redder and redder. She bustled with raged and had fire in her eyes and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK IT WAS MY FAULT, I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER FROM SOME STRANGE PORTAL AND YOU THINK I'M TO BLAME FOR IT?" Books flew all over the place hitting lamps, selves, and picture frames.

"Calm down Cass, don't you have a friend to be saving right now?" Pollen tried to reason. She stopped, face still red, she took deep breaths and sighed.

"Your right Pollen. It's just that I can't believe what's happening today. I just lost my best friend." she said in a weak and tried voice.

"I think you should rest for a while and think." Pollen said. Pollen was right, shouting and screaming was not the answer to her problems.

"I'm sorry I just lose control sometimes." Cass apologized.

"It's okay, I've been through worse greetings." Pollen said.

"Pollen I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia." Cass asked of Pollen.

"Okay, what is it?" Pollen asked and went to grab a piece of paper.

_Dear Princess Celestia, I hope you help me, my dearest friend had been sucked into a portal and I don't now how to get her back. I am afraid that I may have lost her, so I ask you for help knowing that you maybe the only who can help me find her so please I need your help._

_From your student _

_Cass_

As Pollen finish the letter it turns in to a dark cloud and flies out the window past the town of cherry pit towards Celestia's castle.

"I hope she helps me find Toffee. Toffee, I hope where ever you are you're safe and sound." she said sadly.

"Come on." Pollen said "She's strong and can take care of herself."

"But that does mean she can't get hurt, plus I know she's going to have trouble getting help being so shy." Cass said, worried. Pollen sighed and looked out the window to the dark cloud as Cass mumbled on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lost

Toffee's eyes were fill with the colors of the portal, her eyes burning form the bright colors as they spun and collided. She shut her eyes tight, she couldn't look at it anymore. She felt as if her eyes would melt out of there sockets. Poor Toffee was weak and tired from trying to get out of portal and she black out.

Meanwhile on the planet Mobius a blue hedgehog was speeding by. It was none other then Sonic, running around in green hill zone, the speeding hedgehog had somewhere to be, his friend Tails wanted to show him something he had found. As sonic was running he saw something and stopped. It was some strange green light coming from the a field to the right.

"Whoa, what was that!" Sonic said shocked, deciding to investigate.

"Aah..." Toffee moaned, feeling dizzy, she stumble to get on her hooves. She shook her head and looked around. "Wait what? How I get here and where is here?" She wasn't in the flower field anymore there was hardly any flowers, the grass was much shorter then she had remembered it. "I'm...I'm dreaming or...something but I don't feel like I am, it feels too real to be a dream." She said, "Humph, this make no sense! ***sigh*** Maybe I should look for a town." She opened up her wings. "I'll get a better look if I look from the sky." She stared running and flapping her wings. She took to the air quickly as Sonic was coming by.

"Wow!" He look to the sky. What was that, he thought. It was blue and brown but he could hardly make it out as he got to the spot were he saw the lights. nothing was there until here saw hoof-prints in the dirt.

"I've never seen prints like these before, what kind of animal made these?" Sonic decided to put it in the back of his mind for now, he had somewhere to be. He turned and in a flash was gone. Tails was waiting outside his workshop.

What was taking him so long, Tails thought, I hope nothing bad has happened. Tails saw sonic up ahead. "Hi, buddy." Sonic said.

"Hey what took you so long?" Tails asked.

"Oh, nothing I just got a little sidetracked that's all." Sonic told him.

"Well that's okay I'm just glad your here." Tails open the door and they both head in. Tail's workshop was full of his inventions and a door far to the end of the room.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"You know that missing emerald that no one could find? Well, my radars have picked something up. I think it might be the emerald."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, here I'll get one of them." Tails went to pick up one of his radars. The radar was dark gray with a wide screen and a few buttons on it with a satellite on top to scan for strong waves of power. Tails pushed the button on the center of it. The radar started to show a dot on the screen and an arrow pointing to it.

"Huh? I found it but it looks like it's moving." Tail said, confused.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Just look." Tails handed Sonic the radar. It was.

"You don't think someone got to it first?" Tails asked.

"I hope not." Sonic said, unsure. "Maybe it was Eggman, I better check it out, bye Tails."

"Take care, bye Sonic." Tails waved.

Toffee scanned the sky. Nothing. "*sigh* Now what am I going to do, I have no way of getting home I just don't now what to do!" She cried. She decided to rest on a cloud unaware of the danger one of Eggman's robots that had be spying on her. She dropped down onto one of the clouds and got into a comfortable position closing her eyes, letting them rest. The softness of the cloud reminded her of her bed. She sighed in relief. This isn't too bad with the blue sky and the nice breeze in her face. She look down. Wow, it was real different then Cherry Pit, there were loops that came from the ground. Were those made or shaped over time, this was just too strange. Then she thought, sure I have no idea were I am was but as long as I look on the bright side it'll be alright. A half hour had passed since then she had fallen a sleep, dreaming of being home, making cookies. Soon her peace was broken by strange noises.

As she opened her eyes she gasped, a figure was stand in front of her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before,the figure it was tall and dark and had some strange marks that she couldn't make out it had the numbers 78 on it arms. She froze. It's head had a red light coming from it and the figure staretd to talk.

"**I am eggbot-78, hand over the chaos emerald or else" I**t said. Toffee openher monthbut nothing cameout she was still in shock. She stared to choke trying to cough up the words.

"Wha-what are you talk about?" The words stumbled out.

"**Hand over the chaos emerald." It demanded.**

"Chaos emerald? I don't have a chaos emerald! I don't even no what that is!" Toffee looked at the bot in confusion.

The bot was still for few moments then said,** "My scanner indicates that you do have the emerald, NOW HAND IT OVER NOW." **Frightened, Toffee jumped to her hooves and tried to fly away, but the bot was right behind her. What should I do she couldn't fly away forever, she'd have to fight. She put on her a game-face and turned around. If he wants a fight then he just got one, she thought. The bot charged at hershe did the the same.


End file.
